A wireless channel may be used for conveying wireless communications between an access point and client devices. Various wireless communications techniques may be used to increase the number of distinct data signals that may be concurrently carried on the wireless channel between the access point and client devices. For example, orthogonal-frequency-division (OFD) techniques may divide an available system bandwidth into multiple orthogonal frequency sub-bands (aka subcarriers) and concurrently transmit multiple distinct data signals via the frequency sub-bands, respectively.